1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer resource planning systems and more particularly relates to capacity planning for virtualized environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacity sizing for virtualized environments is currently very limited in scope. Attempts in the present art show the results of a given virtualized environment and configuration and are incapable of providing recommendations of consolidating multiple workloads into a single virtualized environment.
The present art is limited to predicting performance of a single workload on a virtualized instance of an environment. The present art is at best, a poor predictor of behavior for multiple virtualized environments sharing a common distributed resource pool.
Due to introduction of virtualized environments and shared workspaces, and the continued desire to determine the optimal hardware configuration, there is a long felt need for a computer program product and method to accurately predict the hardware environment required to support a virtualized environment that is required to support a specified functionality.